1. Field
Aspects of one or more example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods of sensing degradation of pixels in organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices and the OLED display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, an OLED in each pixel tends to degrade over time, which may generally cause pixel luminance to decrease. To compensate for this luminance degradation, a sensing integrated circuit (IC) may be incorporated into an OLED display device to measure current flowing through one or more OLEDs by applying a voltage (e.g., a predetermined voltage) to the OLEDs.
However, a related art sensing IC may have an offset (or deviation) with respect to an adjacent sensing IC. Further, there may be an offset (or deviation) between sensing channels in the same sensing IC. Thus, a significant amount of time and expense may be required to compensate the offset between the sensing ICs or the sensing channels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.